Races : Dwarves
Dwarves are one of the leading races of Dirlan, but were nearly wiped out during the Cataclysm of Arithonia, due to their solitary nature. Standing three to five feet tall, with the men and women being roughly even height wise, their variation is little. Darkish skin tones, brown or red hair being the vast norm, and brown or black eyes being absolute. They thrive underground, where they can live upwards of two hundred years. Traits Most notable of all other things, Dwarves are shorter than the other races, stockier built, and overall stronger. What they lack in height, they make up for in durability. Dwarves have a thick, almost leather like skin that protects them from a great deal of harm, their immunities to illness and poison is impressive, and they can bear the burden of far more cargo on their back than any others. Their strength is matched only by their aptitude at living underground. Their vision in darkness is unmatched by the natural races, which has allowed them to live underground indefinitely. This subterranian heritage created a race of incredible strong fighters who, though not agile, are capable of severing their opponents in one or two might swings and able to take blows that could down almost anything else. On the down side, Dwarves are quite susceptable to magic, since few specialize in the arcane arts. Dwarves are omnivores, though they heavily favor meat and fruits while often shunning vegitables wholesale. Their cast iron stomachs make it so that they can even eat spoiled meat as if it were fresh and healthsome. They are fine lovers of alcohol, and are not choosey of it's source. Dwarves are keen on artistic endevors, mostly in craftsmanship and archetectural design. Some of the finest arms and armor available are Dwarven Made. Appearance Dwarves are short, on average about four foot in height, though occasionally smaller still and rarely taller than. Both male and female dwarves grow extensive bodily and facial hair, though women often keep it cut short or shaved on their exposed arms and face to compete in terms of beauty with the Elves and Humans. It is notable that male Dwarves tend to prefer their women hairy. Despite their short stature, they are almost entirely muscular, with very little fat distribution on their bodies whatsoever. For this reason, it is not surprising to find a dwarf near two hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle. Dwarven skin, hair and eyes are all usually darkish. Their skin, usually a swarthy or brownish color (though, occasionally, paler), is very thick, and has been used by more uncivilized cultures as an armor layer all it's own. Their hair is typically brown or red, though blond and black do occur. This hair is unimaginably coarse and thick, and is nearly impossible to comb or brush except with the hands. Their eyes are often brown or, quite often, black. They're capable of seeing well both in the day and at night, though that rarely matters to the subterranian species. Social Hierarchy Interestingly enough, very few Dwarves observe any social hierarchies at all since the collapse of Arithonia. The Royal Family north of Stonemund was the last royal line, and none survived the Cataclysm. As such, Dwarves have become somewhat lethargic in matters of leadership, almost becoming complete separatists, capable of living indefinitely without assistance or bother of larger groups. That said, a large number have become employed by the Archeological Societ at Numinaria, and quite enjoy the work. There are no idols of the Dwarves anymore. Distribution Though some Dwarves inhabit Whiteacre, Thornbridge and even Eusald, Dwarves have found a great agreement with the city of Numinaria, working on excavation on the many, many deep mines of the Testificates scattered around the world. As such, many of them live in their city limits. Notably, Dwarves rarely visit, and almost never settle in Lazurran, as they fear deep water given their similarities to rocks, vis a vis water. In the wild, Dwarves are apt to find chasms or caves and inhabit them happily.